Eternal Blue
by Ayuka86
Summary: Was Quistis' jelosy really caused by Rinoa stealing Squall, or becaus Squall stole HER Rinoa? Warning: may contain Yuri, i'm not sure yet... Note: Rinoa POV of story now up under 'Orange Haze'
1. Prolouge Part 1

Eternal Blue  
  
Was Quistis' jealousy really with the raven haired Rinoa for steeling Squall or was it with the brown haired Squall for steeling HER Rinoa.  
  
It was finally the SeeD ball, how long had she waited for this day to come. Sure, when SHE became a SeeD there had been a grand ball and big party after, but it just wasn't the same. This was a special event, it was HIS grand SeeD ball. He had finally made it. He was now a SeeD.  
  
HE was the young man of her dreams, or so she thought. His name was Squall Leonhart, a seventeen year old brown haired boy of five eight or so. He was a student of hers, a student of the great Quistis Trepe who had become a SeeD at the young and tender age of fifteen. Now, three years later, she was the moderately tall blonde haired blue eyed instructor in the white dress standing on the terrace.  
  
It had been a couple of hours since the ball started and still, Squall hadn't even looked in her direction. She had always known he was a bit anti- social, but still, he could come and say hello.  
  
"Hey! Instructor!" yelled a familiar voice. The voice belonged to a young man, also one of her students, by the name of Zell Dincht. He was a five- five blonde with blue eyes, much like herself, but with the exception of a black tattoo that crawled from his hair-line down to his cheek. He wasn't bad looking himself, but much to Quistis' dismay, he rarely thought things through and instead acted on impulse. None the less, he was a sweet young man.  
  
"Y-yes, Zell?" she snapped out of her momentary trance and quickly turned her gaze off of Squall, slightly blushing the whole time. "H-how are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"There is only one thing that this party's lacking." he answered, smiling his familiar innocent child-like smile and fidgeting with his bow-tie. Now that she thought of it, he wasn't just nice looking, he was kinda' cute. She felt herself relax.  
  
"And what's that?" she asked, already knowing his answer. His smile grew.  
  
"Hotdogs!" he loved hotdogs. He would probably sell his soul for some if you asked him. She on the other hand, hated the things and to think, the staple of the SeeD diet were hotdogs. How had she survived so long?  
  
"How about tomorrow I treat you to some hotdogs?" she asked, kind of surprising herself. He looked at her with a slightly perplexed look and then answered.  
  
"Ok, sure. That sounds good. Know what? You're the coolest instructor I've ever met. You're awesome! I never though that Instructors did that." he said, clearly excited.  
  
"You make it sound like I'm twenty years older than you. We were born only a year apart, you know." she answered, looking to her far right. That's when she placed eyes on her. To the right was a beautiful young woman with such lovely raven hair and wonderfully dark eyes. This mystery woman was wearing an off white, almost pink dress with white trim. Around her neck was a simple chain and on this chain a silver ring.  
  
"Yes?" this new voice shattered Quistis' thoughts like a hammer to a mirror. Her thoughts went in a million directions. She finally, after a long moment, placed the point of origin of this beautiful voice. It was that raven haired girl.  
  
"W-what?" Quistis quickly snapped out of her trance. "Y-yes?"  
  
"That's what I asked you." said the girl. She looked concerned. "Is there something the matter? Are you alright. You just zoned out while your friend was speaking to you. I just wanted to make out."  
  
"W-what? C-can you repeat that last part?" Quistis almost fell over the banister. 'S-she wanted to make out?' she thought, blushing. She quickly scowlded herself. 'What are you thinking Quistis?!?!?! That's just not normal!!'  
  
"I said that I just wanted to make sure you were ok." she answered. "Maybe you should sit down." Quistis nodded as this new girl walked her over to a chair, near the wall. Unknown to Quistis, Squall looked over, concerned.  
  
"Thank you." she said, sitting down. "I-I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Oh. It's Rinoa. Rinoa Hearttilly. Your's?" answered the girl. 'So her name is Rinoa, what a pretty name. It suits her well. Hey?! What am I thinking?!' though Quistis.  
  
"Q-quistis. Quistis Trepe. I-I'm an instructor here." she answered, slightly surprised by her shyness. She looked over to Zell, who was now busy dancing with Selphie Tilmitt, the newest transfer student and SeeD. She was on her own.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Prolouge Part 2

Eternal Blue  
  
Dear everybody, thank you for pointing out the mistakes and imperfections in the story. You see, when I wrote it, I did indent but it seems that some of the data was screwed up a bit when I loaded it to the site. I'm sorry. From now on, just to make sure it doesn't happen again, I'll skip a line between paragraphs. I hope that this will be easer on the eyes, god knows that I don't have great sight myself and it sucks when you have to strain to see something. Once again I hope you'll forgive me. (Kiki)  
  
Eternal Blue - Chapter 2  
  
"So, is he your boyfriend?" asked the beautiful goddess Rinoa. It took a moment for Quistis to realize she was being spoken to. After thinking about Rinoa's question and staring at Squall, she finally answered.  
  
"N-no. I'm not currently in a relationship right now." she answered. "w-why?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Rinoa replied. "He's quite the looker. It's just that. when I see you look at him. it seems like you have feelings for him.deep feelings.am I right?"  
  
"He's my student." Quistis said, getting up and turning to leave trying to leave but quickly felt her legs betraying her. "Nothing more."How had she know?! Quistis had managed to hide her feeling for the rest of the Garden, even Squall and that was damn near impossible to do. How could Rinoa, of all people know? She had just met her only a couple minuets ago!  
  
"If you say so, Quistis." Rinoa answered, looking up. Quistis was hurrying away, back to her spot on the terrace. Rinoa then moved her eyes on the young man that was the star of the evening. Perhaps if they had a little talk.  
  
It wasn't until after he heard the soft and tender voice that he realized that someone was behind him. He spun on his heels, only to be met by a quaint figure. He looked at her for a moment, before speaking. It was the girl he had seen Quistis talking to.  
  
"What do you want." he said flatly, keeping the appearance of being anti-social.  
  
"All I wanted to know was if I could have this dance." she replied coolly, looking to Quistis, who tried to look like she was preoccupied with other things. She nudged Squall to the dance-floor. He knew what this was about, and he dreaded it. Oh boy, did he dread it.  
  
After watching the two dance for a while, Quistis turned and looked at the rose garden below. The were so perfect together, so why was she so jealous? It wasn't like Squall was her boyfriend or anything. Anytime she tried to talk to him, he told her to tell it to the wall. Why was she letting her emotions get the better of her?! She was the Ice Queen, Quistis Trepe. She could have any man, woman, or any other gender known to man that she wanted, but she only had eyes for him. When she had been told that she was assigned to Squall during the field exam, she had been so happy. She thought that maybe, if the were away from everyone else, that maybe, just maybe things would be different.  
  
The one time Squall would be social, it had to be with Rinoa. Through the years, she had always paid Squall special attention. Always. Ever since that first day.  
  
***  
  
"Quistis, I have a job for you. A special job." said Cid. Standing in front of him was a young boy, about 15 or so. Swung over his shoulder was a bag and under his arm was a box. A rather large one, considering this boy's height. "This is Squall. From this day forward, you will be his Instructor. This boy has natural talent, and lots of it. I want you to shape him into a SeeD. Quistis, I'm counting on you."  
  
"Hi." said a 16 year old Quistis. She stood in a green SeeD uniform, her hair tied back. Her hair was shorter back then. She looked at the large box in the boy's arms and how he shifted uneasily under its massive weight. "Can I help you with that?" he pulled away, shaking his head. He refused to talk.  
  
"Quistis, can I talk to you for a moment outside my office?" Cid asked, looking unsurely at Squall. He motioned for Quistis to step into the hall. "Listen, I'll understand if you don't want to take him. You see, he's a bit.how do I put this nicely.precarious. if you can put it that way. Look, he has his share of troubles, his mother died when he was born, his father is nowhere to be found, and he's been tossed around for Hyne knows how long. He was only placed here because no one else wanted him. It's perfectly aright if you don't want him. I'm sure there is somewhere else we can send him."  
  
She looked at him through the small opening in the door. He just sat there, staring at the floor. He wasn't stupid. He knew that they would probably turn him away. Cid was right, he had seen his share of hardships, but that was no reason to shun him.  
  
"No, that's alright. I don't mind." Quistis answered. She would take him.  
  
***  
  
She would always do everything in her power to help him. Everything. He always held a special place in her heart. Now, he was with Rinoa. She knew that it didn't mean anything, but in her gut, she felt it. There was something there. She would never have him.  
  
And now, these new feelings, totally unknown to her. These feelings, where the for Rinoa? Every time she looked back at them, she felt a ping in her heart. Although now, she wasn't quite sure if it was over Squall dancing with Rinoa or if it was the other way around. No! She mustn't think that way! It was unnatural. Women didn't have feelings for other women! She had feelings for Squall, so she couldn't have feelings for Rinoa, could she?  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Prolouge Part 3

Eternal Blue  
  
Finally, a new chapter in the Eternal Blue saga, I know what you're thinking, "About f&$#ing time, shut up n tell the story, will ya!?!?!". So, I will. Enjoy. (Kiki)  
  
It was almost eleven when she came to him. Squall had been standing on the terrace waiting, not that he'd ever admit it. Finally, she came. She was still wearing her white dress, Quistis Trepe.  
  
"Hello, Squall.", she said, her hands behind her back. He acknowledged her with a nod. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it." He didn't reply. She wanted to say ,'Squall. I--- You--- You dance with a stranger you just met but--- you won't even say a word to me. When ever I try to get close to you, you tell me to go tell it to the wall.' but didn't.  
  
"Squall I have something important to tell you." she continued.  
  
"What's that, Instructor?" he said finally, turning around.  
  
"Meet me in front of the Training Center. I want to go to the student's secret spot. Alright?" she replied, staring at the floor, her thoughts were still on Rinoa. "I'll see you."  
  
As she ran away, she thought about what she was going to say. Should she really bother him over such a thing? Should she burden him? How would he react? Would he even care, would he be sad inside, at all? She shook her mind free of the thoughts and continued on until hearing a familiar voice.  
  
"Are you alright? You seem troubled." Said the angelic voice. Quistis looked up to see Rinoa, standing off to the side. She looked simply beautiful to anyone's eyes, but especially to Quistis'. She stood there before answering.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I-oh, what am I saying? I couldn't be better." She forced a smile. "No offence made but, why are you still here? I thought you left a long time ago."  
  
"Oh?" Rinoa answered.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I meant nothing by that remark, you're welcome here!" Quistis blurted out, head down, blushing. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No! No, that's alright!! Really, it is!" Rinoa laughed. Her laugh was truly something. "I should be the one apologizing. I--- you see, I'm just here because of my father, he dragged me here, no offence, not that this pace is horrible or anything. It's just-well, you know. Just one of those things.wow, I must sound really stupid, hehe. Sorry. Where are you off to, anyways? That is, if I may ask, of coarse."  
  
"Oh. I was heading to the training center-to meet someone." Quistis answered.  
  
"Squall?" Rinoa looked in Quistis' blue eyes. "Am I right? You're in love with him aren't you? Heh. You're lucky---lucky to have someone like that."  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you have anyone?" Quistis asked, not knowing exactly how to respond. "Anyone at all?"  
  
"Yes but.I just." Rinoa looked away. There was a moment of silence before someone spoke again, but this time it wasn't one of them.  
  
"Yo, Instructor!" yelled another, sadly all to familiar voice. One they both recognized. Quistis looked over the outdoor railing separating the ballroom from the surrounding garden. There stood a tall blonde-haired man, the same age as herself, clad in a long gray coat. It was Seifer Almasy. The other troubled youth. He was another of her students.  
  
"What did I tell you about that." Quistis sighed. "I'm sorry. He's." she turned to where Rinoa had been standing, but now the raven haired beauty was gone. Quistis looked around, but Rinoa was nowhere in sight and now that she looked over the railing, neither was Seifer.  
  
***  
  
"Hey." She said. She was now leaning against the wall of the entrance to the training yard. Quistis had changed into an orange outfit that went rather well with her skin tone and hair color. Not many people could pull the look off. She looked at Squall. He too had changed. He was now in his leather jacket and pants combo, an outfit that Quistis thought he looked simply stunning in. He took a step forward as if to signal that they should get moving. 'What a leader' she thought to herself, admiring how the belts hung loosely around his ass.  
  
They continued on, almost without interruption. No battles. Nothing. There was only silence there between then. Just silence. As they walked, Quistis though about how she was going to put what she had to say. She was trying to push tonight's feelings to the back of her mind. What were these feelings?! Feelings for another girl?! Feelings for Rinoa?! No, that couldn't be it! She wasn't gay, she still had feelings for Squall!! She simply could not be gay, sure, it was just fine if anyone else was, but not her! Not her.  
  
They had finally arrived at their destination. They stopped at a small railing, facing the garden, now glowing a beautiful blue. After a while they began to chat, but still, mostly silence between the two until Quistis finally spoke.  
  
"Squall." She said softly. "What time is it?"  
  
"A little after midnight." he replied, not getting her meaning. "Why?"  
  
"I guess that's it then." she said, closing her eyes. It was it. It was now or never.  
  
"What's it?" he asked, not liking being lead by the nose. He liked to be in control at all time but now. it was different. There was something different about his instructor.  
  
"As of midnight last night." she continued. "I am no longer your instructor."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
I hope you like this chapter of Eternal Blue. Things finally seem to be getting interesting. I hope you'll continue reading my fan fiction, I can't wait to see what you think. Please, tell be what you think, what I can do for the next chapter, I have an idea but that's all. One can not write a story on a singular foggy idea alone, maybe one can, but. Well, you know. Hope to see, er, write for you all soon, until then. Ja! (Kiki) 


	4. Prolouge Part 4

Eternal Blue

A/N: Finally after the LONG wait, I bring to you yet another chapter to the Eternal Blue saga. I hope you enjoy and apologize for the wait. Hopefully, I will continue to please the fans of this fic. Once again I apologize and thank you for bearing with me.

"...and?" Squall finally asked after a long and tense moment. The air between the two become heaver and heaver with each passing second. Quistis thought it would crush her.

"...and what, Squall?" she replied not knowing what exactly to say. She thought for a moment and then choosing her words very carefully, she said, "I was thinking--"

"Before you go any further, the answer is no." Squall cut in rather firmly, looking her square in the eyes, making her turn away towards the glowing blue Garden before them. He wasn't ready for this. Not now. The whole idea of her and him, just no! He felt uncomfortable and he hated felling uncomfortable. He just had to get out of that situation.

"...no to what, Squall? I was only suggesting---"

"No." he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to leave. He had to act cold. He had to hide his emotions. He had to leave. "Is that all?"

"But---"she could only stare. She was moving her lips, but nothing came out. Why was he acting so harsh? Sure he was antisocial at times, but hell, this was just a friendly chat, a really friendly chat. She planed on taking things slowly, but now... all she was going to ask was if he wanted to go get some coffee sometime...

"...instructor—no, Ms. Trepe---what makes you so inclined to think that I would care as so much as a minute fraction as to what you do on your personal time? What possibly could have possessed you to even think of such an idea? If you have something to say, you can tell it to—"

"...the wall." Quistis interjected, sighing. She looked down at the ground and closed her eyes as she heard Squall's retreating footsteps. She could feel the hot tears escaping her eyes when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Men could be such jerks sometimes!" Quistis turned around, keeping her head down in defeat and due to the fact she didn't want anyone to see her crying. Rinoa inched forward, bending to see if she could tell if Quistis was crying. She added, "Trust me, I know."

"...really? I always thought they were jerks all of the time." Quistis tried to make a joke but her heart was just not in that type of mood. Rinoa looked at her worried.

"Yeah, they kind of are!" Rinoa said, laughing. Quistis smiled weakly. There was something about Rinoa's smile that soothed Quistis' very soul. Rinoa was special. "Kind of makes you want to turn gay!"

In mild shock, Quistis went over in her head what the raven haired girl just said. She couldn't have! Quistis must have heard wrong, she just must have!! These thoughts made Quistis blush a little until she finally gathered her courage and asked, "Are you?"

"Are you?" Rinoa answered like it was a perfectly normal and everyday question. Quistis on the other hand took some time to answer the question. What would happen if she said yes? Would Rinoa distance herself from her? But they just met, was it any of her business? Speaking of which, Quistis had no right to ask such a personal question. Any way she looked at it, Quistis knew that it was imperative not to mess this up.

"No." she lied. Well, she didn't exactally lie because she herself didn't really know the answer. Even if she never saw Rinoa again, Quistis knew she couldn't have the whole garden thinking she was gay, not that it really mattered to anyone.

"Well, neither am I." Rinoa said smiling. She was about to say something else when a tall blonde haired man came up behind her. "Seifer! You startled me! You know I hate when you do that! Ah, anyways... Seifer this is Quistis and Quistis this is my boyfriend Sei---"

"I know her." Seifer cut her off. "She's my instructor."

"Oh. Sorry about that then. Well, what are you do---"Rinoa's words tailed off in the distance. Quistis stood there looking like the love of her life had just gotten married in front of her eyes on their very own wedding day. Had she said 'boyfriend'? Seifer?! Seifer was her boyfriend? 'But---but---'she mentally stammered.

"Quistis, are you alright?!" Quistis snapped back into reality. "Quistis?"

"Yeah." She forced a smile. "I just remembered something important that I need to do. I'm sorry. I'll see you, Seifer. It was very nice to meet you Rinoa. Take care." She walked out into the rest of the training center. 'What a lame excuse and even worse what stupid things to say!' she mentally kicked herself.

After a moment in silence, Rinoa finally spoke. "I wonder what that was all about?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Prolouge Part 5

Eternal Blue

Chapter 5:

When Quistis finally stopped running, she found herself in the student dormitories. She had no reason to be there yet, somewhere in the back of her mind; it was the place she wanted to go the most. She looked around the slender hallways remembering a time before she was a SeeD and even longer before she was an instructor. She was only eighteen and sadly, she already felt like an old school teacher. Being an instructor distanced her from her students, just look at the relation between herself and Squall. Now, she was no longer an instructor, but nothing had changed.

She walked a little farther into the dorms and eventually found herself at her old shared dorm room. She placed her had on the door and surprisingly enough it opened. She had a longing to enter but she scolded herself for the though. It was breaking and entering, for goodness sake, though she didn't exactly break anything.

"No." she said to herself, though before she knew it, she was standing in the common room looking into the open room on her right. That was her room. She wondered who occupied it now. She looked into the room on her left as well and found it to be empty of personal belongings. Quistis assumed it to have been the room of a freshly made SeeD. She turned her attention back to the other one. It wouldn't hurt to have one little peak. Just one real quick and then she would leave and prete4nd that she had never illegally entered the room or went into people's private lodgings. She slowly made her way towards the door.

"Instructor?" Quistis span around to see Selphie standing behind her in the door way, dressed in a white tank top and yellow skirt. They both looked at each other, Quistis in shock and Selphie as if a friend had just come to visit. "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh…" Quistis tried to come up with an excuse but found herself coming up with nothing. She decided to just come out with it. "This used to be my room… before I became a SeeD. The door was open…so I…"

"Oh, okay. You're just visiting. I just forgot something…" she noticed Quistis' hand on the door to the room on the right. "Oh, that's Fujin's room. I suggest you stay clear, she gets real mad if anyone enters without her permission and touches her stuff. She could be real scary at times."

Quistis removed her hand which she didn't remember placing on the door and nodded. Selphie didn't seem to see anything wrong in a stranger in her old room. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem but can I ask you something?" Selphie asked as she entered the room on the left and removed a floppy disk from a hidden panel in the wall unit. It wasn't really all that hidden due to the fact that every room had one in their wall units and all the students knew about them. "Have you seen a black haired girl called Rin? She came to the SeeD party tonight. She was with Zell."

Quistis thought for a moment before finally asking "Do you mean Rinoa?"

"She told me that her name was Rin and she was new here. She said that you were her instructor. She was a bit of a tom boy but she had a really pretty face. She had brown eyes too."

"Rin? I never had anyone named that in any of my classes. I know a Rinoa Heartily but she's not a student here. She's…" the memory of what Rinoa had said earlier that night hit her and her voice faltered. "She's Seifer's girlfriend…"

"Really?! That could explain why she acted weird when Seifer came in and got upset when Seifer and Zell began to fight! Oh wow, that's – oh no!"

"What's wrong?!" Quistis walked up to Selphie, concerned. Selphie put her had over her mouth, her eyes wide. "What happened?!"

"I… I said a bunch of stuff I shouldn't have! I didn't know!" Selphie blurted out, looking at Quistis for support. "Do you think the reason why she ran out all upset like that had to do with something I said?!"

"_Men could be such jerks sometimes!"_ The words echoed in Quistis' mind. She thought for a moment before answering Selphie, who was on the brink of going hysterical.

"I don't think so. Tell me what exactly happened."

"Well, like I said, she came with Zell. She was wearing really boyish clothes, but they looked cute on her, and didn't seem to know anyone. She also seemed to want to avoid someone. She was like, you know like when you look around a lot and you sit where you won't be seen and duck down sometimes and stuff?"

"Yes, then what?" Quistis thought about it and it didn't seem like Rinoa. To her Rinoa seemed the bold type who didn't try to hide things, but they had both met that evening so…

"Well, then I went over to talk to her. She seemed a little lonely too. Like she was thinking a lot. Well, I asked her for her name and after a moment she said to call her "Rin". Oh yeah, she was playing with a chain around her neck. I think it was silver… with a ring on it!"

That sounded a lot like Rinoa. Rinoa wore a necklace, didn't she? "What kind of ring?"

"Really plain. Do you want me to go on?" Selphie asked.

"Please do." Quistis nodded.

"Then Seifer came in. She was watching every move he made. I said some things I shouldn't have and he walked over to us. He asked her who she was but she didn't answer. She just kept staring at him! She even went to touch his face when he grabbed her and Zell stepped in and they started to fight. Shortly after, she left. She ran out of the room and I haven't seen her since. Zell and Seifer followed her too."

"Do you have any idea why she left?" Quistis thought and Rinoa's words echoed in her mind once again, as well as her own.

"_Men could be such jerks sometimes!" Quistis turned around, keeping her head down in defeat and due to the fact she didn't want anyone to see her crying. Rinoa inched forward, bending to see if she could tell if Quistis was crying. She added, "Trust me, I know."_

"…_really? I always thought they were jerks all of the time." Quistis tried to make a joke but her heart was just not in that type of mood. Rinoa looked at her worried._

"_Yeah, they kind of are!" Rinoa said, laughing. _But she was laughing like nothing happened. Did it have to do with Seifer? But they seemed so perfect together! Did this mean that Quistis still stood a chance? No! What was she thinking?! That was wrong, what about Rinoa?! Then it hit her, did that mean that she **was** gay?

"I don't know. I really don't…" With that, Quistis slipped deep into thought, as did Selphie, and together they sat in silence for a very long time…

END OF PROLOUGE / COMENCE CHAPTER ONE…

A/N: Anyways, here's some news. This'll probably be the last chapter of the prologue and the next chapter will be the start of the real chapter one. Confusing, I know, but please bear with me. I figured that the first five chapters of this and Orange Haze seemed more light a prologue than anything else so I decied to make them just that. The real story will probably begin from a point later in the game (don't worry, I'll start somewhere during disk 1). Well, that's it for now. Later! Ki


	6. True Chapter 1

Eternal Blue

True Chapter 1:

"This coffee tastes bitter…" Quistis muttered to herself as she sat alone in her room, flipping through the newspaper. So far, just about nothing in the morning paper had piqued Quistis' interest, with the exception of a ridiculously short article on a man who supposedly saw 'aliens' outside of some hick village called wind-something or other. "Great, another nut case." She had said to herself.

She put down the paper and stretched in her seat, looking at the light filled room around her. She enjoyed Sunday mornings. She liked being able to sit around and relax after a long week of work. She enjoyed the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She enjoyed the way the sun filtered through her window and flooded all of her belonging in a translucent light that seemed to make everything seem to have a glow to it. She usually enjoyed reading the paper and sipping her usually much sweeter coffee while the students were still sleeping off the hell that she put them through. She enjoyed her Sunday habit of….

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

AGRH! INSTRUCTOR! SOMEONE GET AN INSTRUCTOR!

SHING! SHING! THUMP!

Correction: she liked quiet Sunday mornings. She leaned her head back and looked at the doorway, although now upside down in her vision. Again there was another series of slicing sounds, and thumps. She had heard the call for an instructor but too bad she wasn't an instructor anymore. 'Oh well, what a pity…' she thought.

She continued to stare at the upside down door. She would have to stop whatever was going on sooner or later, preferably later. She sat upright in her chair and reached for her all too bitter coffee when she heard a sound she knew in an instant: SHING! BANG!

With a sigh, she pulled herself up out of the chair. That sound was unmistakable; it was Seifer with his gunblade. Why he decided starting a full fledged war outside her room was beyond her, but he was and it had to stop.

"INSTUCTOR!" an all too familiar voice yelled through her door. Oh, what luck, he came to her. She walked to the door and opened it to be greeted by a ruffled looking Seifer. It was at this point that Quistis decided to care.

"Instructor!" He stormed into her room, clearly out of breath, which was quite surprising given who he was and what had happened. She stared blankly for a second before coming to her wits and start closing the door. Before shutting it completely, she did look out at the damage caused by Seifer. Nothing too bad. She also spotted Raijin and Fujin standing guard outside her room.

Turning back to Seifer, she said "Now what's wrong? What's all this about." He held the paper out for her to see. If this was about the aliens, she was going to kill him. Slowly. Yes, very slowly.

"Look." He pointed to an article she had previously skipped over, for it had been in the political section of the paper. She took the paper and began to read the article.

'Rebel group calling themselves the Forest Owls attempted to kidnap the president yesterday afternoon while he was in route to Timber. Luckily, the rebels had abducted the president's body double and the president is unharmed. Authorities are now searching for these rebels calling themselves the Forest Owls and rest assured that once found these low lives will be severely punished.'

Quistis looked up at Seifer questioningly. "What does this have to do…?"

"Rinoa." He said as if she had missed the whole point, which she did. He gave her an angry look. "Rinoa is the leader of the Forest Owls."

"Rinoa!" Quistis could do little to contain her feelings. A deep pit of fear and worry found its way into her chest and she fought back the feelings of anger and sorrow that threatened to overtake her. "How! Why!"

"Cid had okayed the dispatch of SeeDs to help her. Her father and Cid go back a ways so he was happy to help."

"SeeDs? Who?" She then remembered. Yes, not too long ago, SeeDs had been sent. If only she could remember who…

"Leonheart, Tilmitt, and Chickenwuss." He said, the anger rising in his voice. Quistis just covered her mouth with her hand. There was a long and uncomfortable bout of silence.

"We have to do something." She said quietly. She thought for a moment as Seifer stared out her window. "Seifer?"

He grunted his reply and she took it as to continue. "Why did you come to me? I mean of all people…"

"….I dunno…" She studied his face. He was worried about Rinoa. Sickly worried. Finally, he said "…If I had become a SeeD…none of this would have happened."

So, he knew that she had tried to put in a few good words with Cid about what had happened. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked and only made Cid question her abilities and an instructor.

"…I know." She said. He looked at her surprised. She thought for another minuet and made up her mind. "So, what can I do to help?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Anyways, sorry for the wait but I've been really busy between school and other things. Well, this is the true chapter one or at least the beginning of it. Sorry it's short but I thought it best to end it here so I have more to draw on for next chapter. Anyways, till whenever I post the next chapter, ja!


	7. True Chapter 2

Eternal Blue

True Chapter 2:

Somehow, the group consisting of an ex-instructor and the three members of the Disciplinary Committee found themselves in Timber and in front of an old television station, staring up at it not quite sure what to do.

They had come to Timber in hopes of finding Rinoa, but much to their dismay, the raven haired girl was no where to be found. They had checked everywhere and upon finding no trace of her, which was somewhat expected (at least by Quistis and maybe Fujin), the group heading for the one place left: the old TV station.

What she would be doing there, no one knew, but if there was even the slightest of chances she could be found there, they would go. Quistis just wished Seifer would be a bit more tactful in how he went about getting in. Because of his temper and hotheadedness, the group had been thrown out of four buildings and banned from another six. All in all, however, it was better than Seifer's normal record. Quistis wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well, if she's not anywhere else, she has to be in here, ya know?" Raijin said, breaking the silence that had long hung over the group.

Ignoring the urge to hit the idiot for that last remark, Seifer decided to begin climbing the seemingly infinite number of stairs to the studio's back door.

"What are you doing!" Quistis exclaimed, startled by the sudden movement.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going in there." Seifer replied while taking another step. Fujin just nodded and followed her leader while Raijin smiled sheepishly at his one time instructor and followed suit, leaving Quistis in her lonesome debating her next course of action. Sighing and shaking her head, she followed the three up the stairs.

Step after seemingly endless step, the group trudged their way up, taking only a couple of breaks on the way. Seifer, however, refused to rest and continued his climb to where he believed Rinoa was waiting for him.

Quistis, on the other hand, was swearing a mental blue streak at her long skirt and its hindrance in the area of climbing large numbers of stairs.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity of stair climbing, the party made it to the back door to the television station where there stood one singular guard snacking on a chocolate bar. Quistis regarded him with envious eyes while Seifer gave him an annoyed glance which clearly said 'out of my way.'

"You can be here." The idiot of the guard stated before Seifer nodded to Fujin who stared at the guard, her glance unwavering and her mouth pressed into a thin line. He swallowed and looked to Seifer. "No, you wouldn't…"

Seifer nodded and Fujin took a step forward as the guard took three steps back before backing into the door. "Ok, ok! Just call her off!"

Once again Seifer nodded and the guard moved to give better access to the door. "If I get fired for this, it'll be your ass, not mine."

Once in, Quistis glanced to Seifer, wondering about what exactly happened back there. Seifer ignored her in favor of finding Rinoa while Raijin slowed his pace a little to fall in time with her's. "You can say that the guard, Seifer, and Fuj are old _friends_, ya know?"

No, she didn't know, but that didn't matter. She was here to find Rinoa and that was what she was going to do. She quickened her pace before stopping in her tracks at the sight before her eyes. Seifer had the President by the neck and was yelling into the camera. This was not good.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Sorry for being so late with this chapter, but I've been busy. I know it's a lame excuse, but I've just gotten around to write more for this and I wouldn't be surprised if anyone started throwing random things at me and bombarding me with angry reviews. Just know that I'm sorry.


End file.
